Zajrzyj w moje igloo
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 4 Chris Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Gwiazd. Wraz z niemiłą obsługą statku, udaliśmy się na półwysep Bałkański, gdzie drużyny zagrały mecz w koszykówkę. Topher zbliżył się do Amy, która najwyraźniej mu się podoba. Nie wykluczone, że Amy odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Ale ja ze swojej nikczemne... yyy to znaczy dobrej, dobrej strony pozwoliłem Mike'owi i Zoey zamienić się drużnymi. Spytacie pewnie po co? Cóż, sam nie wiem. Miałem takiego hyzia. A co czeka nas dzisiaj. Zapraszam do obejrzenia kolejnego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Pociąg, klasa ekonomiczna Chris siedzi z drużyną Heroicznych Misi. Chris rozwiązuje krzyżówkę Chris Hmm... Wielka budowla na pięć liter? Topher Wieża Chris Tak, masz rację. Dzięki Topher. Gwen Chris. Mógłbyś z łaski swojej wynieść się stąd w jakieś milsze dla Ciebie miejsce. Chris Chciałbym Gwen. Uwierz mi. Ale nie mogę, bo nie wpuszczają mnie do klasy dla zwycięzców, a Szef mnie olał. Gwen Ale wierz, że to na statku ochrona Cię nie chciała wpuścić Geoff Ziom, co Ty w ogóle jesz jak Szefa nie ma. Chris Trzeba sobie jakoś radzić Geoff. Zacząłem żuć skórzany pasek (pokazał pasek od spodni, które po chwili mu spadły.) Klasa zwycięzców Cała drużyna śmieje się złośliwie, oprócz Zoey, która siedzi osobno i nie może się odnaleźć w teamie. Zoey Nie przeczuwałam, że będzie aż tak źle. Duncan podchodzi do Zoey z sokiem pomarańczowym i popcornem Duncan Hej Zoey, chcesz popcornu? Zoey Chętnie (częstuje się) (PZ Zoey) Duncan mimo, że wygląda jak kryminalista i ma pełną kartotekę to tak naprawdę dobry człowiek. W Plejadzie Gwiazd gdyby nie on, nadal nic bym nie wiedziała, o istnieniu Mala. Chociaż, może to i lepiej. Ważne, że Mike znów jest sobą. JUPI. Zoey Duncan, znasz tych ludzi. Powiedz, czy można im choćby odrobinę zaufać. Wiesz, Ty jesteś jedyną osobą do której się przekonałam. Duncan Tutaj? Haha. Zoey jeśli chcesz przetrwać w tym teamie to nikomu nie ufaj. Taka moja rada. To znaczy, większość jest w porządku. Courtney, Amy. Tylko uważaj na kurdupla Maxa, ten człowiek ma zanik mózgu. Zoey (śmiech) Max jest zły? Duncan Mała, ostatnio rzucił on Amy przez całą halę sportową. Rozwalił nasz kajak. A żeby jeszcze było mało to dzisiaj w nocy podpalił mi łóżko. Kamera pokazuje na łóżko Duncana, które było sfajczone. Max (wychyla się z za kanapy) Max Ekhem. Jeśli myślicie, że mnie przechytrzycie jesteście w błędzie. Tak się składa, że mój kolejny nikczemny cel wykolejenia pociągu został zrealizowany. Buuahahaha. Pociąg wykolei się za 3 . 2 . 1 . Pociąg jedzie dalej. Zoey i Duncan patrzą na Maxa ironicznie. Max AGRRR. SZKODNIKI! (kopnął Zoey w kostkę ze wściekłości, ze jego plan się nie powiódł) Zoey Ała... tak nie traktuje się kobiet. Duncan Zoey, co Ty na to żeby zawrzeć sojusz. Wiesz, żeby wyrzucić Maxa. Zoey Żeby wyrzucić Maxa? Chętnie Zoey i Duncan podają sobie ręce. Grenlandia Geoff Ziom. Jest mi trochę zimno więc podaj mi jakąś kurtkę. A tak po za tym jakim cudem dojechaliśmy pociągiem na Grenlandie? Chris Kurtki dotrą do Was za 2 tygodnie. A co do transportu, to nasi stażyści pokładli tory kolejowe przez cały ocean Atlantycki. Kilku z nich zginęło, no ale cóż. Gwen (cała się trzęsie) Możemy się przytulić i będzie nam cieplej. Mike przytulił Zoey Zoey Och Mike. Od razu cieplej Mike Wiem. Bridgette przytuliła Gwen Gwen Już mi cieplej. Geoff Hej, ma ktoś może gorącą czekoladę. Chris (dopił ostatni łyk czekolady) Nie. Chris Wasze zadanie, to zbudować igloo. Pierwsza drużyna która to zrobi zapewni sobie immunitet. Heroiczne Misie Geoff Ziomy. Bierzmy się do pracy. Mike i Topher wycinają lód. Gwen i Bridgette, Wy ustawiajcie igloo. Ja skoczę kupić jakaś gorącą czekoladę, zanim się odmrożę. Cody Idę z Tobą stary Geoff Spoko ziomek. Złowieszcze Lwy Max Ludzie, macie się nie obijać i brać się do pracy. NATYCHMIAST, TO JEST ROZKAZ. Amy Po pierwsze Max. Kto mianował Cie przywódcą? Po drugie, i tak nie będę słuchać Twoich rozkazów, a po trzecie masz rozpięty rozporek. Max CO? (Max zapina rozporek) Wszyscy Śmiech Max Przestańcie się śmiać. Max bierze Sugar na bok (PZ Max) Sugar podobnie jak reszta nie jest zbyt inteligentną osobą. Wystarczy zawrzeć z nią sojusz i pozbyć się raz na zawsze Amy. Albo Courtney, się zobaczy. Max Sugar, co powiesz na mały sojusz? Wtedy zło zwycieży. Sugar Sojusz? Wybacz dziecko, ale Sugar gra solo i nie bawi się w sojusze. (PZ Max) AGRRRRRR Drużyna zaczęła budować igloo. Heroiczne Misie Misie nadal budują swoje igloo Bridgette Z życiem chłopaki z życiem. Gwen Topher, podaj mi ten blok lodu. Topher Proszę. Gwen kładzie ostatni blok lodu, ale igloo się rozpadło. Topher Kurczę. Porażka. Chris (głośnik) Ups. Wybacz Topher. Chyba trochę mi się "skruszył" HAHA. Złowieszcze Lwy Cała drużyna buduje igloo, tylko Courtney cały czas siedzi na swoim palmtopie. Zoey Courtney, może byś się przyłączyła. Poszłoby nam szybciej. Duncan (Podszedł do Courtney) Tak w ogóle. Co to ma być? Od początku sezonu przesiadujesz na tym palmtopie. Courtney Czekaj, wysyłam tylko snap'a mojej koleżance ze Stanów. Duncan (Wyrzucił palmtopa Courtney gdzieś daleko) COURTNEY. W ogóle nie skupiasz się na grze. Courtney A Ty jesteś baranem. Masz mi natychmiast oddać palmtopa. Duncan Courtney. To już podpada pod uzależnienie. Robię to by Ci pomóc. Courtney Agrr (pobiegła pod palmtopa) (PZ Duncan) Wyraźnie widać, że Courtney uzależniła się od tego całego palmtopa. Nie dobrze to wygląda, gdyż możemy bardzo się przez to opuścić w wyzwaniach. Kurczę, dlaczego na sześcioosobowy zespół przypadają dwie osoby? Duncan i Sugar nadal budują igloo Sugar Daj mi tą bryłę. Duncan To nie bryła tylko blok lodu. Sugar PODAJ MI JĄ! (PZ Duncan) Sugar jest przerażająca. Ale to nic, może zgodzi się wyeliminować Maxa. Sugar I gotowe. Chris Złowieszcze Lwy wygrywają. Wszyscy (Zaciesz) Jakiś bufet na Grenlandii Geoff Ziom, masz jakieś drobniaki? Cody Czekaj (sprawdza kieszenie) Mam tylko 4 dolce. Geoff Siema, jest tu jakiś ziomek co sprzedaje gorącą czekoladę. Za ladą pokazuje się. . . . . Szef Hatchet Chef CZEGO!? Geoff Szefie, Co Ty tutaj robisz? Chef Pracuje, nie widać? Chris wywalił mnie na zbity pysk, a z czegoś żyć trzeba. Cody Nie mogłeś znaleźć czego w Kanadzie, albo chociaż w jakichś cieplejszych rejonach Chef Nie bo mieli wątpliwości co do moich "przepisów". Podać coś? Geoff Dwie gorące czekolady prosimy. Chef Dwa dolce się należą. Geoff Dzięki ziom. A i Chris tęskni. Cody i Geoff wyszli, Szef wzruszył się na wiadomości, ze Chris o nim pamięta. Igloo Misi Cody i Geoff biegną do drużyny z gorąca czekoladą. Cody Wygraliśmy? Topher Przegraliśmy. Drużyna gniewnie patrzyła na Geoffa i Cody'ego. Ceremonia Chris No cóż Wam mogę powiedzieć. Los jest chyba przesądzony. Dwóch zawodników aż trzęsie portkami, żeby nie wylecieć. Geoff To nie dlatego. Po prostu muszę do toalety. Chris Podliczyłem Wasze głosy i bezpiecznymi są Topher, Gwen, Mike i Bridgette. Ostatnia pianka wędruje do. . . . . . . . . . Cody'ego. Geoff Ehh, cóż ziomy. Czas się pakować. Chris Tak Geoff czas wysiadać z pociągu, ale... nie tym razem Wszyscy (szok) Chris Właśnie zadzwonił do mnie Szef i powiedział, że szepnęliście mu dobre słowo na mój temat. Tak więc. W nagrodę wszyscy zostajecie. Geoff TAAAK! Kabina zwycięzców Chris wchodzi do kabiny dla zwycięzców z kurtkami Chris Siema. O to Wasza nagroda za wygranie wyzwania. Duncan (wstaje) Wsadź sobie te kurtki McLean. Chris Gdyby jednak ktoś chciał... Zoey Ja chcę. Chris (rzucił jej kurtkę) Chris Tak o to zakończył się pełen dramatu odcinek. Co wydarzy się następnym razem. I jakie miejsce odwiedzimy. Dowiecie się oglądając kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Ciekawostki *Po raz pierwszy od odcinka Wycieczka na Węgry pojawia się Szef Hatchet. **Jednak po raz pierwszy w sezonie ma on relacje z zawodnikami. *Odcinek nawiązuje do "Mróz w Youkonie nie mogło być lepiej", oraz "Władca obręczy". *Jest to drugi raz w cyklu, kiedy została przeprowadzona fałszywa eliminacja. Pierwszy raz miało to miejsce w Hokejowa gra. **Przypadkowo oba są czwartymi odcinkami sezonu. **W obu także odcinkach wrócił ktoś z ekipy programu (Chris, lub Szef), co po części spowodowało brak eliminacji. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali Duncan, Max i Zoey. *W tym odcinku tworzy się pierwszy sojusz pomiędzy Duncanem a Zoey. *Zoey nie uważa Maxa za złego człowieka, mimo, że w Nie zadzieraj z rekinem rzucił ją Kłowi na pożarcie. *Duncan wspomina, ze Max rozwalił ich kajak w Nie zadzieraj z rekinem, co oznacza, że dowiedział, się już o jego sabotażu. *Jak wynika z tego odcinka, Courtney ma koleżankę z USA. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana